


Record Breaker

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Archer's Goon - Diana Wynne Jones, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Classic Who companions are awesome, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Women Being Awesome, or maybe Women Being Awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awful lays down the rules of engagement to her latest babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Record Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> From a meme on Livejournal: "What are your top two most used additional tags, and your bottom two? What would happen if you combined all of these into a fic?"

"Are you the babysitter?" Awful Sykes asked, directing a look at her visitor such as a lioness might have turned on a gazelle.

Ace didn't seem to notice. "That's right," she said.

"Dad never learns. The last one lasted eight minutes forty seconds."

"Takes me back," Ace said. "I got my record down to seven. So what're you going to do to me? Itching powder?"

Awful gave her a long look. "What did _you_ use?"

"Nitrogen triiodide. One touch and _boom_. I could show you how to make it."

"Really?"

Ace nodded. "But I'm not telling you for nine minutes."


End file.
